bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 127
London Buses route 127 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Tooting Broadway and Purley, it is operated by London General. History Route 127 commenced operation on 25 April 1981 between Wallington and Tooting Broadway station via Hackbridge and Mitcham as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by London General from their Merton garage (AL) using Daimler Fleetlines. The route was introduced to replace the southern section of route 77. On 4 September 1982, the northbound journeys were diverted via Wallington Station forecourt and was converted to single deck operation using Leyland Nationals. On 4 February 1984, it was extended from Wallington to Purley and diverted via Carshalton Station and the allocation was transferred to Croydon garage (TC). The route was converted back to double deck operation using Daimler Fleetlines at the same time. On 27 April 1985, it was extended from Purley to Selsdon. On 22 March 1986, route 127 was transferred to London Country Bus Services operating from their Chelsham garage (CM). When this operation was split up on 7 September 1986, route 127 passed to London Country South West and was then included in the 19 February 1988 sale of the business to the Drawlane Group which in turn was restructured as British Bus in November 1992. On 27 March 1993, it was withdrawn between Purley and Selsdon. On 28 June 1997, route 127 was converted to single deck operation using Northern Counties Paladin bodied Volvo B6's. On 1 August 1998, the route passed to London General operating from their Merton garage (AL) using MCW Metrobuses and part of the route was sub contracted to Selkent operating from their Plumstead (PD) garage using Alexander bodied Dennis Darts. On 23 January 1999, Blue Triangle took over from Selkent. On 10 April 1999, the route passed to Mitcham Belle and was converted to low floor using brand new Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. Route 127 was included in the 27 August 2004 sale of Mitcham Belle's Transport for London bus contracts to Centra. On 10 December 2005, the route passed to Metrobus operating from their Croydon garage (C) with Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs introduced on loan from London General. On 25 February 2006, the Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by brand new Scania OmniDekkas. On 13 April 2013, the route was retained by Metrobus. In July 2014, the Go-Ahead Group restructured its bus operations, which included the transfer of Route 127 from Metrobus to Go-Ahead London. In September 2015, Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were introduced alongside the existing Scania OmniDekkas. In 2016, the Scania OmniDekkas were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs and Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. In September 2019, the Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. The route will be retained by London General from 11 April 2020. Current route *Tooting Broadway *Mitcham *Hackbridge *Carshalton *Wallington *Woodcote Green *Woodcote *Purley External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 127, London Buses routes